L'enfant de tout le monde et surtout des autres
by zimbabwette
Summary: Voldy et Bella ont un enfant.Elle doit faire croire à Rodolphus qui ne l'a pas touchée depuis des lustres qu'il est le père.Ajoutez à ça la famille,des gaffe et des liaisons douteuses. Tout ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer est très loin de la réalité
1. Ce qu'est un bébé, selon Voldy et Bella

**L'ENFANT DE TOUT LE MONDE (et surtout des autres)**

**Note: _je vous rappelle que tous les personnages cités appartiennent exclusivement à Miss JK ROWLING, la seule, l'unique et la vraie._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Imaginez deux minutes que Bellatrix ait un enfant avec Voldemort. Elle doit évidemment faire croire à Rodolphus, son "cher" mari, qu'il est le père du charmant bambin (sachant que celui ci ne l'a pas touchée depuis des lustres)... Ajoutez ensuite à ces embrouilles la famille, les gaffes, des liaisons douteuses, et un morveux qui se mêle de tout (que l'on appellera drago). Vous visualisez l'affaire? Eh bien vous êtes très loin de la réalité!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XXxx** Où Voldemorts et Bellatrix n'ont pas la même conception de ce qu'est un bébé. **xxXX

C'est après avoir vomi pour la 17ème fois en 2 heures que Bellatrix commença à se douter de quelque chose. 2 solutions étaient possibles: ou elle avait la dragoncelle, ou elle était enceinte. Les deux possibilités la dégoûtant autant l'une que l'autre (quoique en réfléchissant plus longuement, elle aurait sûrement opté pour la dragoncelle), elle se rendit illico à Ste-Mangouste, désirant s'entendre dire que ce n'était rien, juste un peu de fatigue.

Malheureusement pour elle (et heureusement pour l'histoire), ce ne fut PAS ce qu'elle entendit. Le guérisseur, tout souriant rentra dans la salle et clama haut et fort:

"Madame, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer un heureux événement.

-Rodolphus est mort?

-heu, non, s'étonna l'homme, il s'agit de la raison de vos vomissements, et je peux vous dire...

-Ah, très bien, coupa Bellatrix, si je n'ai rien, je peux partir, n'est-ce pas?

-Madame Lestrange...

-BLACK! je m'appelle black

-Oui, très bien Madame Black... vous attendez un bébé!"

Pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles, une ellipse s'impose. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Ste-Mangouste dépensa par la suite quelques millions de Gallions pour réparer les dégâts causés par la baguette de Bellatrix et qu'on ne revit plus le guérisseur, ni aucune des personnes qui se trouvaient à 300 mètres à la ronde au moment du drame.

Les moldus qui se trouvaient dans la rue à ce moment là purent voir sortir de Purge & Pionce une furie, un ouragan de colère aux cheveux bruns et au teint blême. La tornade en question se rendit chez celui qui était responsable de tous ses malheurs. J'ai nommé Voldemort, notre bien aimé fouteur de merde.

Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte de chez lui, sans avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva à moitié assommé, la tête enfoncée dans la cuvette des toilettes. La seule vision qu'il eut avant de s'évanouir fut celle d'une bête enragée aux cheveux en pétard, dont les lèvres remuaient pour émettre des sons incompréhensibles. Puis, le trou noir.

"Drôles de préliminaires, dis moi." furent ses premiers mots lorsqu'il se reveilla.

Bella lui exposa donc la situation. Oui, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se voyaient en douce et qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air comme des dégénérés, non ils ne s'étaient encore jamais fait prendre, et non ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de problème...ou en tous cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car un problème, ils en avaient un gros: un bébé en cours de fabrication.

"Enfin chérie... c'est merveilleux! Un bébé, tu te rends compte? Un petit être à torturer à notre guise!

-toujours aussi rapide à ce que je vois... je te rappelle que je suis MARIéE! Rodolphus doit croire que cet enfant est le sien!

-où est le problème?

-Le problème? Oh, rien...ça fait juste 3 ans qu'on fait chambre à part, lui et moi, mais à part ça, il n'y a aucun souci!

-Rolala, comme si ça empêchait quoi que se soit... et puis c'est génial, quoi! On est uni pour de vrai! même s'il faut le dire à personne!"

Bellatrix soupira. Il n'y avait jamais rien à tirer de ce cerveau ramolli lorsqu'il ne s'agissait ni de sexe, ni de plans foireux pour tuer Potter. Alors, en soupirant, elle fit ce qu'une mère lassée d'être réveillée en plein milieu de nuit par son bébé aurait fait. Elle sourit.

(oui, je sais, ça ne lui arrive pas souvent, mais bon...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vwala pour ce premier chapitre! j'espère que ça vous plaît! j'essairai de poster le second un de ces jours!

Chapitre à venir: XXxx **Où il faut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Rodolphus** xxXX


	2. l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle à Rody

XXxx **Où il faut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Rodolphus. **xxXX

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Note:_**_ est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler qu' aucun des personnages ici présent ne m'appartient ? Évidemment que non! Vous savez évidemment qu'ils appartiennent intégralement à Miss Joane Rowling, l'auteur parmi les auteurs!_

Un Petit mot: ... vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été contente en lisant vos reviews! je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse devant mon ordi que ce matin!! Sincèrement, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur! Le problème, c'est que maintenant, il va falloir que je fasse aussi bien, et franchement, je trouve ce chapitre moins bon que le précédent '', Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je promets de me rattraper pour le 3ème ; ) !

Ah oui, et je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur!!

mais oui, mais oui, on passe à l'histoire :p

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En entrant dans le hall, Rodolphus ne remarqua rien d'étrange. Il ne remarqua rien d'étrange non plus lorsqu'il traversa la salle à manger. Tout lui parut également normal lorsqu'il fit son habituelle pause de 20 minutes dans la cuisine . Cependant, lorsqu'il passa devant la buanderie, il lui sembla avoir aperçu quelque chose qui avait changé. Il rentra donc dans ladite pièce, et c'est alors que le déclic se fit dans son esprit :

« Mais, il n'y a jamais eu de berceau, ici… et les murs n'étaient pas peints en rose…»

Malgré son esprit borné, il voulait en savoir plus. Pour ce faire, il appela sa femme. A son grand étonnement, celle-ci lui répondit (ce qui n'était, soyons d'accord, ABSOLUMENT pas dans ses habitudes):

"Oui mon chéri?"

Il fallut du temps à Rodolphus pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible, Bellatrix ne pouvait pas l'avoir appelé comme ça... Mais, lorsque sa femme rentra dans la salle, ses doutes laissèrent place à un ouragan de confiance. Elle lui souriait, elle était belle.Ses yeux lui hurlaient "Je t'aime". Emporté par son typhon intérieur, il la plaqua contre lui, et lui sourit d'un air viril:

"Dis moi, toi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, mmm? on me fait des cachoteries?, sussura-t-il, sûr de lui.

-oh, ça? Mais non mon abr... mon amour, c'est que... tu comprends... tu va être papa!!! "

A ces mots, rodolphus, emporté par un subit élan, colla ces bouches contre les lèvres de sa femme et l'embrassa.

* * *

Dès que son mari fut parti, Bellatrix se réfugia dans sa chambre et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Que ne fallait-il pas faire, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du demeuré! heureusement pour elle que, lorsqu'il prenait la grosse tête, ce n'était pas à cause de son cerveau! Un mon chéri par-ci, un mon amour par-là... il ne fallait pas grand chose pour qu'il ne se pose pas trop de questions, mais les conséquences... Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la buanderie, elle avait d'abord cru que ses yeux la trahiraient. Ce ne fut pas le cas, car il était sûrement trop aveuglé par le nom qu'elle lui avait donné.

Elle ricana en se remémorant le sourire niais, qui se voulait probablement rassurant, voire viril qui s'était dessiné sur son visage... avant qu'il lui ne lui crache dans l'oreille des mots ridicules. La femme peinait à croire qu'elle avait réussi à l'appeler "mon amour" après cela. Elle avait d'ailleurs bégayé, mais il ne s'en était sans doute pas rendu compte.

La question qui subsistait était comment, mais comment avait elle pu survivre au (doux? j'en doute) baiser de son cher et tendre mari. Sentir la bave de l'idiot couler sur son menton, sa main lui tenir fermement le dos... elle en frissonnait de dégoût.

Afin d' éviter quelque intrusion de l'homme sus nommé dans sa chambre durant la nuit, elle transplana chez Voldemort. Non pas pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se produire (il n'aurait pas compris, le pauvre petit), mais pour des raisons quelques peu douteuse, dont il n'est pas nécessaire de vous faire la description (aha, vous auriez bien voulu, hein, bande de petits vicieux va ).

Au même instant, il se produisait des événements tout aussi inavouables dans le lit de Narcissa Malefoy.

Et, alors que n'importe quel être doué d'oreilles se trouvant à moins de 2 Km de la maison de la demeure de Tom Elvis Jedusor aurait pu entendre Bellatrix crier le nom de son amant, il aurait fallu se situer à à peine quelques centimètres de sa soeur pour pouvoir entendre le gémissement que celle-ci poussa au même moment.

"Arthur..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vala, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci... woulala j'le trouve vraiment beaucoup moins bien :'(

**Prohain chapitre:** Où ce cher Rodolphus apprend la nouvelle à la famille

Allez, promis, je me rattraperai pour celui-là :) il sera pas très long, mais les suivants (en théorie) le seront.


	3. Le téléphone arabe accomplit son travail

**Chapitre 3: Xx Où ce cher Rodolphus apprend la bonne nouvelle à toute la famille xX**

_( désolé, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le poster... sorry! )_

**_Note:_ **

**-Qu'est ce que j'ai dans mon cerveau?**

**-les persos!**

**-faux...**

**-Rodo!**

**-Bwo...**

**-Le scénario.**

**-BRAVO!!**

**( faut bien varier un peu la présentation... )**

* * *

Je voudrais remercier encore une fois toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews!!! Merci beaucoup à elle!

Allez... que l'histoire commence!

* * *

Avez-vous déjà joué au téléphone arabe ? 

Si non, voici l'occasion de découvrir son merveilleux principe. Il s'agit d'un système très simple(et pourtant très complexe) qui consiste, en premier lieu, à dire un secret à quelqu'un. Cette personne va ensuite transmettre cette confidence à son voisin, mais sous une forme un peu déformée. Et ce voisin va à son tour le répéter selon sa version, ce qui aboutira à une information totalement abhérante, et ainsi de suite. Ainsi, on peut créer des situations totalement délirantes.

Vous noterez qu'il est encore plus facile d'aboutir à une situation compliquée si l'on précise qu'il ne faut SURTOUT PAS répéter le secret en question, ce qui attise encore plus la curiosité du confident et lui donne donc beaucoup plus envie de ne pas le garder pour lui. Malheuresement pour Bellatrix, cela lui avait éhappé.

"Ecoute, Rodolphus... Je sais que c'est super -tu vas être papa- mais j'ai un sevrice à te demander.

-Je t'écoute ma chérie

-Il ne faut SURTOUT PAS répéter à qui que ce soit que j'attends un enfant. clair?

-heu oui mais...

-parfait!!!"

Rodolphus était intrigué. Pourquoi devrait-il garder un secret si plaisant? Une idée lui vint. Après tout, il pouvait quand même le dire à quelques personnes sous le sceau du secret...

* * *

_Le 25 juiet, à Dublin._

_Chèr Mama, Cher R. ,_

_Coment aler-vous, à Paris? J'espère que votre lune de miel se passe bien, et tous spécialement toi mama, que se mariage se pacera mieux que les 19 précédants!_

_Je n'ai point de nouvelle de Rabastan depuis son voyage en Floride, mais débrouillard comme qu' il est, je suis certain qu'il va très bien._

_Nous, c'est la grande vie. Plus le temps passe, plus je pense notre mariaje est une réussite. D'aïeurs je suis sûre que Bella est d'acord avec moi. Je lui aurai bien demander de vous écrire un petit mot mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux point qu'elle voie cette missive. Non pas que j'y écrivasse qulque chose que je n'eut point fallut écrire ... Mais je fais confience a toi pour ne répéter à personne se que je suis sur le point de te réveller!_

_Tu sais en efet sans doute que nos relations sont pationnées et torides, et je m'étonais donc que ce ne fusse encore point arrivé. En effet, il se trouve que je vais être le géniteur d'un charmant bambino (je sait que l'italien est ta langue favorite). Ma chère épouse ne vouloirait cependant pas que cette nouvelle soie difusait partout. C'est très etrenge dailleur car je trouve pour ma pars (bien que mon imble avis ne soit que en fait très objectif ou bien subjectif je sais plus) que ça serer une nouvelle qui devrait être anoncé a toute la famille entière!_

_Mais je m'étends point plus sur le sujet._

_Avec mes très imble (et repsec) (rescep) (respec) (rpesec) salutacions et tous mon respé._

_Ton trés chair Rodydounet_

* * *

Et le secret fit son chemin...

* * *

Bellatrix était éffondrée devant la télévision. Elle s'ennuyait à mourrir et ne trouvait donc aucune autre occupation que de se morfondre devant le poste crachottant des inépties. Elle zappait inlassablement. Pourquoi Tom n'était-il pas là? Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le joindre. Elle était en état de manque. Elle zappait toujours. Un film commençait? Elle zappait. Elle tenait absolument à rester victime de la consommation. Elle zappait pour retser branchée sur les pubs. Elle tentait de voir les choses du bon côté. Le téléviseur avait après tout des avantages par rapport à son amant. En cherchant bien... tiens, par exemple cet assemblage de fils et de circuits imprimés était bien plus endurant que l'homme de sa vie. A peine avait-elle songé à cette pensée plus ou moins réconfortante, que l'écran commençait à grésiller. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la pauvre bête rendait son dernier soupir. En désepoir de cause, la pauvre femme se rabattit sur une vieille radio, espérant que celle-ci ne périrait pas aussi rapidement. Elle qui avait toujours souhaité la mort et la souffrance des gens se trouvait raccrochée à la (sur)vie d'un pauvre objet afin qu'elle même ne rende pas l'âme suite à trop d'ennui. Elle tenta donc d'écouter ce qui se disait sur radio sorcières. Le présentateur avait une voix si chaleureuse et joviale que s'en était écoeurant. 

"...Et c'est sur ces quelques bons conseils que se termine notre émission 'j'ai deux mains gauches et je suis droitier'. On peut applaudir bien fort notre professeur ès maladresse pour toutes ses excellentes suggestions!!!!!!"

"Voilà un type qu'il faudrait absolument présenter à rodolphus" pensa immédiatement l'auditrice.

"Donc, nous voici maintenant à l'heure de l'émission que vous attendez TOUUUUUUUUUUUS! et oui! là, maintenant, tout de suite, rien que pour vous et eeeeennnnn direeeeect, RaaaaaaaadioPotiiiiiinnns!!

Alors, les news de la semaine. Un deuxième fils caché d'Albus Dumbledore peut-être découvert. Son témoignage en fin d'émission. Celestina Moldubec remet aux Bizzar's sister la victoire de la meilleure chanson pour leur célèbre tube 'can you do the hypogriffe'. Quelque chose que l'on attendait plus, la famille black a un héritier. En effet, la mangemort de sinistre réputation Bllatrix Lestrange serait enceinte. L'enfant qui est apparament de sexe féminin est déjà promise à son cousin Drago Malefoy. Voilà un destin qui parait tout tracée pour la petite Milénia, qui est également inscrite à l'avance à la célèbre université de magie suppérieure et d'administration pour devenir la future ministre de la magie. Entre Iniata Longuiboles et ..."

Bellatrix était blême. Alors que le présentateur continuait de débiter ses ragots, la "mangemort de sinistre réputation" se dirigeait vers ses escaliers.

"RODOLPHUUUUUUUUUUS! tu descends IM-ME-DIA-TE-MENT"

Lorsque, plus de trois quart d'heure et de nombreux cris après, l'intéressé put retourner vaquer à ses occupations, il était couvert d'ématomes et qulques unes de ses côtes étaient cassées, ainsi que certains autres os. Il doutait également qu'il puisse un jour réavoir des enfants, tant la douleur qui avait envahi ses biens les plus précieux était insoutenable.

Pendant ce temps là, un certain Arthur Weasley se trouvait à quelques côtes près dans la même situation que le pauvre homme nouvellement stérile.Une trace de rouge à lèvre sur une robe de sorcier fait parfois bien des dégâts...

* * *

Tadadadaaaaaaam... lol bon j'espère que ça vous a plu... Le prochain chapitre que je souhaite évidemment poster bien vite sera: 

**Xx Où se pose la question cruciale du prénom xX**

Que du bonheur en perspective!!! Je sens que je vais bien m'élater sur celui là!

Ah oui, et je tiens à remercier Chloé pour son invention 'j'ai deux mains gauches et je suis droitier'... merci beaucoup!

Gros bisous et à bentôt tout le monde!


End file.
